Operation MALLCOP
by deadtodd
Summary: Many Adult Lessons Learned Concerning Observational People. Fluffy, Funny Smut.  Due to confusion, I feel the need to point out that they are definitely older when this takes place


**Grimmy:**_ This entire thing spawned from when me and my bestie, the marshmallow that I am writing this for, were walking through the deserted mall on the fourth of July. Her page is linked on my page, CHECK OUT HER STORIES. Not that that has to do with anything. :). But anyways, I couldn't get this out of my head and she'd been wanting me to write fluffy smut for some time now. Somehow that turned into this little comedy here. I only wish I owned KND._

"C'mon Wally this way!"

They'd been running through the large empty mall for a good fifteen minutes. In the short moments they stopped for a break she had practically leaped on him before kissing him in a goofy fashion. That seemed to be the only way to explain it because after several pecks on the lips she giggled madly. Not that he minded, he was already growing fond of the sensations that always came shortly after she wrapped her legs around his waist. But he had to wonder if she actually knew where she was going because they'd passed the food court at least twice.

"Wait, wait! Stop!"

Before he could even do that properly he found himself landing hard on his butt. She had already plopped down onto his lap placing shot kisses all over his face, not even coming close to his lips. That was getting annoying and he was never the most patient of people. He let out a growl that could only be described as feral before holding her face in place and kissing her soundly. It seemed to be what she was waiting for because she instantly melted against his lips.

Squirming. She was squirming and he wondered if this was a plan of hers to drive him insane. He didn't bother suppressing a groan. He just grabbed her butt and lifted his hips off the ground to grind harshly against against her parted thighs. He'd never hated her skinny jeans so much in his life and he wish he'd bought her a nice skirt instead. He almost lost it when she tilted her head back to moan. Beautiful.

"W-Wally, wait!"

He didn't want to. He wished he could do this forever. He wanted to hear her make those beautiful noises and utter his name. Not that he had ever do such things before. This was a first time thing and while he should have been wondering why she was so eager to tease him, the thought didn't cross his mind. He dug his fingertips into her thighs and pulled her back down against him again, bright lights flashing behind his eyes before he hissed, "Okay."

She was breathing hard as she climbed quickly out of his lap and he knew from the way her legs trembled slightly that she was trying to hide that he'd gotten to her. His crude actions had finally gotten through and she was struggling just to keep from becoming a victim. His victim. He shuddered with delight as he climbed to his feet, eyes roving her form darkly.

She was off again, this time not grabbing his hand, and he had to squint a bit to make out her frame from behind all of that long dark hair fanning out behind her. Up the escalator and around the corner, they were finally in a different part of the mall. She stopped and looked around, chewing her thumbnail.

"I think its this w_AY_!"

She squealed loudly. His hands had found their way into the back of her jeans and were currently trying to find a way underneath her undies, they felt like lace, that were obnoxiously blocking his way. She tried to turn around, only to be pressed awkwardly against the bulge in the front of his pants. He could tell from her surprised expression that she hadn't known it was there.

"Kuki... where are we..."

"Going? Not too far now."

Her fingertips were sliding suggestively against the bare skin under his thick hoodie. He was glad that he didn't wear shirts, even if it meant that he couldn't speak. He huffed, obviously agitated before giving her a deep, but quick, kiss. She flashed him a bright smile before turning again and pulling him further into the deserted mall. He looked around, vaguely aware that they were in his favorite part of the gigantic mall. The sports gear section. It was a shame that most of the shops were closing down, only two were left. The soothing motions of her hand, somewhere along the way it had completely slipped in his pants, was the only reason he hadn't started to complain.

He groaned and pulled her close again, scowling at the sight of her playful smile. If it weren't for the fact that he was wearing baggy pants he would have been painfully uncomfortable in the worst type of way. He growled and kissed her so forcefully that her knees buckled, causing him to pull one of her legs up and wrap it loosely around his waist. His free hand tangled itself in her silky soft hair and she moaned a bit, a pleasant feeling that had him pressing against her eagerly. This position most certainly didn't allow enough contact and before she could break their kiss for air she was pinned against the window of one of the nearby stores.

He bit lightly into her bottom lip, pulling it a bit as he gasped for air. She was basically doing the same, face scrunched a bit as she desperately tried to regain control. He liked the way her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment whenever bumped his hips against hers. He liked the idea of her panties being wet without him even having to take off her clothes, especially since he could practically feel the heat rolling off of her. It seemed as if he was liking a lot of things today.

His pants were a lot looser than he remembered and were suddenly pooling around his ankles. He looked at her, green eyes meeting brown, or at least he attempted to. Her gaze was so intense and it was only because he was feeling so hypersensitive at the moment that he felt her hands sliding up and down his chest. When had she pulled his hoodie so far up? He sucked in a deep breath as he took her hands and gently pinned them high above her head. He kissed her, this time not on the lips but on the cheek and she smiled at him.

"I'm not porcelain y'know."

Another tender kiss on her other cheek only to be followed by a soft sigh of content. His hands were shaking as he tilted his head and placed another soft kiss near her cheek. "Kuki, just wot are we doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders and after a brief silence said, "What do you want to do?"

If her legs weren't wrapped so tightly around his waist he would have dropped her. After three months, only three, of solid dating she was giving him a hell of a lot more than second base. At least he was pretty sure she was which struck him as very odd considering that she hadn't let him do anything other than a few chaste kisses on the lips. But she was offering... And the button of her jeans was pressing all of a sudden painfully through her long shirt and against his lower stomach.

"Tease," he muttered before kissing her fully on the lips. He'd long ago lost track of how many times he kissed her but it never lost it's appeal. Strawberries, she always tasted of strawberries and ever since their first kiss it quickly became his favorite fruit. Their tongues practically melted into each other, teeth scraping occasionally, while lips were stuck sliding due to saliva overload.

They parted, breathing sharply before crashing against each other once again. She was attempting to pull off the last article of clothing that clung to his body but was clinging so tightly to him that she couldn't get it pass her own legs. Frustrated moan completely swallowed. His hands, they dug almost painfully into her backside and her moan wasn't frustrated this time. He grunted and slid his hands up along her back, leaning away from the smudgy shop window so he could push her shirt up to her armpits before pressing her back against the cool glass.

She sighed and smiled a bit and that was when he realized just how hot the world had suddenly gotten. He reached one hand around and popped open the front of her pants, muttering something unintelligible, while his remaining freehand tugged viciously at the hooks on the back of her bra. Why did it have to be so complicated to undo? As soon as he snapped the material he saw that white light against the darkness of the back of his eyelids. She was squirming again and this time it was a lot more intense. If he could have said something it would have been something very unlike him. Calm down.

He called her name, hoarsely, but it got her attention. Backing away from the glass he pulled her legs down and started to tug his hoodie completely off before pulling at her tight jeans. Oh God he hated those jeans with a passion. She stumbled when she managed to pull her feet free and laughed loudly when he caught her. He hated that shirt too. Even if it used to be his favorite he hated it on her. It was too long and completely covered what he was almost desperate to see.

"Kuki..."

But he loved the way she shivered when he said her name in that husky tone. Her knees would tremble and her cheeks would redden slightly. He was eager to see how else he affected her but she looked so nervous. Her arms were crossed just beneath the bottom of her breasts and she was fidgeting. He wasn't a great read of character but he could tell she was feeling self conscious.

He pulled her close, gently this time, and whispered, "Turn around." Those shivers again.

She obliged and didn't have to voice her confusion as she looked back over her shoulder. Her face said it all. At least until he wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself firmly against the still clothed cleft of her butt. Her face said something completely different as she struggled to keep from crying out. His hands shook so violently that he had to take a deep breath and grab onto her hips just to steady them.

He slid his hands under her shirt, stopping almost instantly to caress the smooth skin that was only inches away from the focus of all of his naughty little dreams. He could barely control himself, allowing his fingers to dip beneath the lace to rub slowly against the head of her aching skin. Impatient moan. He shivered and quickly retreated, both his hands sliding up her flat tummy only to freeze right below her breasts. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control, at least until her hands guided his upwards.

He felt like a child in a candy shop. Grabbing and tugging. Twisting and kneading flesh. He was sure that at some point he'd uttered the words, "So soft." but her whines and whimpers had completely distracted him. And when she said his name she arched her back and her barely clothed butt had rubbed against him in a way that had him seeing stars. So damp. So warm. He'd felt it. He wanted more.

His hands were suddenly on her thighs, palms on outer while fingers wrapped around her inner thighs. She moaned in anticipation and arched her back towards him. So warm, so moist. It was too much and all of a sudden she wasn't the only moist one. His eyes rolled back and he yelled her name, along with something that vaguely sounded like a slurred I love you as he lost himself. Embarrassing.

"Push, push in the bush!" Hoagie.

Kuki screeched and pulled her shirt down as far as she could manage, blushing in shame while Wally turned around slowly. Mortified. It got worse when several other people joined his best friend. Abigail. Nigel. Rachel. Fanny, the fact that she was blushing as she eyed him perversely didn't help. Was that Tommy he saw in the back? And a few more people climbed from under the half closed gate that was there to prevent people from stealing from closed stores. He hoped the black curtain had blocked most of the show but from the sniggles that erupted from the crowd he knew that they saw more than enough.

"Way to celebrate joining the KND!" Dammit Hoagie.

For all the jokes that Hoagie even told in his life, this one had to be the only one that people actually laughed at. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been because he felt a hand brush against his own and heard the soft whisper of, "I love you too."

**Grimmy:**_ Hoagie, Hoagie, Hoagie. I LOVE HIM! This was sooo much fun to write even if I got a little stuck and to the fans of my Harry Potter fics, Procreating With Red in particular, I'm sorry. I know I promised you an update but inspiration struck. To everyone else, I hope you liked this. Reviews, advice, crit and all that good stuff is appreciated._


End file.
